


The Universe Castle: Tolerance.

by nicoles_universe



Series: The Dreamscape Productions. [1]
Category: Courage the Cowardly Dog
Genre: F/M, but it takes place majorly where they live so-, so many original characters...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoles_universe/pseuds/nicoles_universe
Summary: Nicole decides that her life long ( six year long ) interest has taken it's toll, and as such she journeys to find a new apple of her eye, landing in the Courage the Cowardly Dog universe, finding a fixation on a particular strange character, making him her new center of attention, while making the citizens of the Universe Castle ever so slightly worried about the current situation.





	1. The Question.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand, a self-insert/self-shipping project! I know this comes as a surprise to you, but my tastes in media ( particularly characters ) has drastically changed in the course of this month, and i've found myself falling out of love with four swords and in love with, well... you'll see. (;  
> xoxo - Nicole.

* It's 9:27 pm at the Universe Castle, and all through the night, not a creature was stirring, but there was a fright...

As Nicole walk with Corralline through the courtyard of the castle, she looks at her phone in a slight of strange delight. Corralline raised her eyebrow to her in curiosity. *

Corralline: Are you looking at the one picture of Shadow Link again...

Nicole: Oh! No.

Corralline: Then what _are_ you doing? You look very pleased with yourself, to put it loosely.

Nicole: Corralline, maybe some questions are better left unanswered.

Corralline: ... So you're looking at something dirty, gotcha.

* As Corralline and Nicole walk up the stairs to the balcony, Nicole's fair little child Blush enters the yard, carrying with her a bag of sorts, to which the two notice. *

Nicole: Oh, hey Blushie! What're you doing up so late, sweetie?

Blush: Uhh, oh, uh, nothing.

Nicole: Really? Doesn't look like nothing, sweetie.

Blush: I was just, um, taking out the garbage.

Nicole: Then why are you so tense about telling me? If anything, that's a good thing, aha!

Blush: .. Right. See ya.

Nicole: Okay sweetie. Bye!

* Blush runs off, and Corralline goes back down into the yard to check what's really inside Blush's bag. Nicole looks at her puzzledly and follows, in which Corralline rips the bag open to find a bunch of left over food Blush took to her room and forgot to eat, making them rot and Corralline instantly regrets opening the bag as Nicole holds her nose. *

Nicole: _Ugh, why'd you doubt her?!_

Corralline: Because no offense but your daughter acts very strange, Nicole.

Nicole: Well this is what happens when you doubt people, very bad things! _Bad, stinky things!!_

Corralline: Oh, alright. Let's just get you ready for tonight. We have work to do, remember?

Nicole: Pff, whatever.

* * *

 

* Later, Corralline and Nicole are seen putting on the usual late night show from the Universe Castle servers, and Nicole has an announcement presentation for everyone listening and watching.

As Sweetness shifts in her seat, Beauty looks down at Nicole from their sitting balcony and glares at her intently, while Nicole stops the music to announce some very important news to the broadcast. *

Nicole: Alright, everyone, everyone... I'm sorry to cut this segment short, but i have something to say.

Corralline: Oh great, this wasn't in the schedule.

Caste: _What's She Doing?_

Corralline: I have no idea..

Nicole: Now, as you all may know, the Universe Castle is known for it's broad spectrum of people, places and things. Some universes here are all cutsie rainbows and sunshine, others might be about more intense topics and subject matter, and some are just downright weird and sometimes creepy... I'm proud to announce, for the very first time in the Universe Castle and Dreamscape, a new universe with more... Uncanny tastes to cater to. A part of my childhood that i've actually regressed due to said subject matter, but a show that i've loved very much since the first time i've saw it.

Caste: What's going on? What's she talking about?

Corralline: I don't know, but i have a _baaaad_ feeling.

Nicole: I am pleased to announce, the opening of a new universe, the Courage the Cowardly Dog universe, _into our Dreamscape as a part of our broad range of worlds to explore and meet new and exciting characters!!_

* Everyone looks up/down at Nicole, as she throws up her arms and shows the Dreamscape map, showing a new universe within the plethora of other many different universes, with the universe having a pinkish purple aura around it. *

Blush: ... What the heck is Courage the Cowardly Dog?

Mary: I don't know, but i like dogs! Maybe the main character is one and we'll get to pet it!

Caste: This does not add up with the information posed, doesn't Nicole have a fear of canidae?

Corralline: Yes, but considering she's grown up with the station that broadcasted that particular show, it's not really an issue of her being scared of dogs.. I think something's happening here that led her to make this decision.

Nicole: Why yes, Mary. The main character is a dog!

Mary: Wow, i thought you hated dogs though!

Nicole: Erm.. Hate is a strong word, sweetie. I much more have... A complicated relationship with them, than dislike them.

Blush: She just doesn't like when they bark at her.

Nicole: Hey!

Blush: She's like a squirrel, it scares her witness.

Nicole: Okay! Well! That concludes this announcement, now if you excuse me, i have to go talk to the co-producers. Have a good time vibing to the next track!

* Nicole walks off stage and to Corralline as she's greeted with Corralline and Caste's raised eyebrows. *

Nicole: Wh-What?

Corralline: Something happening, Nicole?

Caste: Yes, you are acting quite strange. Especially with that last announcement, very uncharacteristic of you.

Nicole: What, can't i indulge in one of my favorite childhood shows?

Corralline: Guess again.

* Corralline holds Nicole's phone up to show the pictures she recently frequented. Nicole then quickly turns away with a blush on her face, knowing she's just been busted. *

Caste: Now, from the information posed to me by Corralline, the character in these images is from the universe you just announced to be new to the Dreamscape, but astonishingly you haven't had any interest to the universe prior to this little event. Is there something you want to tell us, Nicole?

Nicole: N-No, not really..

Caste: Oh, and also from the information posed, this character is, by traditional standards, mentally ill. He seems to have a fascination with cutting or shaving hair off of people and animals, now, my ruler... Do you have an affinity to this character, and is that the reason why you suddenly have a compulsion to add the universe in which he's from to our home of universes?

Corralline: Basically what Caste is trying to say is... Nicole, what are you planning. Because we know you're planning something, and by the looks of it, we don't like it. Even if, our hair is made of metal and thus can't be shaved, yours and your children's can... You're up to something, aren't you.

Nicole: _Ooohh,_ okay! Fine! I admit it!.. It happened a few days ago, i saw someone with exceptional art skills and thought " Hey, i should support them, they look good! " But then.. They drew stuff, and i got hooked.

Caste: We see that, but what we're wondering is, what is your next step? You're not bring him... _Here,_ are you?

Corralline: Hmph, i'd say, that freak isn't stepping one foot in this castle.

Nicole: _Why that's quite a rude thing to say! Especially to someone you haven't even met!!_

Corralline: You haven't met him either, remember what happened last time you got attached to someone you didn't know that well? They, well.. Hurt you!

Nicole: This time is different, considering this is fictional. Plus, i can always read up on fictional characters, you can't do that with real people, that's how i got hurt.

Caste: You attach yourself to these things, these, _characters._ Do you know why you're doing it with this one?

Nicole: I don't need you to try and be my therapist, Caste. All i need now, is someone to accompany me to go get him.

Caste: All i'm saying is, you tend to have a pattern with these characters. Mutual expressions, identical behaviors, and just something in common in general... But with this one, i can't see anything past, well, mental illness. And, well, the allure of the photos on your phone...

* Nicole looks over with the redness of her face growing. *

Nicole: You weren't supposed to find those...

Caste: What i'm relaying is, is this some sort of emotional attachment, or does it quite literally just go skin deep? We know you've been on the decline for, _carnal appreciation_ in the last month with that little stunt that young man pulled on you, but it's not exactly the good thing to do it to someone else, real or unreal. Especially someone who isn't... All there in mental state speak.

Nicole: Caste, if i was just looking for a cheap thrill i wouldn't have instated the universe.

Corralline: She's right, i've known Nicole for a long time now and the boyfriends she has here, she keeps. Literally, just step into the kitchen and you'll find Pierre there.

Caste: I'm just quite confused, i don't get why you'd get an attachment to such a character... He's, _uh,_ not someone i'd peg you to get emotional, or even more confusing, sensual about.

Nicole: Hm. Life is weird, sometimes we just have to deal with it. I'm honestly just as confused as you, but i won't find my answers until i ask some questions... So who wants to come with me to pay a certain little doggy and his family a visit?

Mary: Ooh! Ooh!

Nicole: No children allowed.

Mary: Aww...

Corralline: Do you even have to ask, i'm your assistant, i should have to go with you. Plus i'm kind of scared of what would happen if you were to go alone, or with anyone else since i know everyone else here can't keep track of you for a millisecond.

Nicole: Well, that answers the first question! Let's get rolling, shall we?

Corralline: Alright-

Pierre: **_WAAAAAAIIITT!!!_**

* Everyone jumps at the sound of Pierre's screaming, as him and Alucard run down the stairs and to Nicole's side, with Pierre hugging her. *

Pierre: _Please don't tell me you're planning on replacing us!!_

Nicole: _Ahaha, **what?!**_ Aha, ahahahahaha... Oohh, Pierre. You're hilarious. Where'd you get such an idea?

Alucard: We heard everything.

Nicole: Erm..

Pierre: I know who you're talking about! He looks like me, except.. Weirder!

Alucard: And with a different profession.

Nicole: Aw, Pierre. I couldn't replace you if i tried! And trust me, i really don't try...

Alucard: Honestly he's blowing this out of proportion.

Pierre: _What am i supposed to do?! Just let this happen?!_

Corralline: You know i just noticed Alucard could be a prime target for the person in question.

Caste: With hair like that who wouldn't want to snip?

Corralline: But now i notice how dangerous he could be to Fred.. Half vampire and all that, he knows how to defend himself.

Caste: _Ooohhh..._

Alucard: No. You're supposed to let her be free. She's clearly stated time and time again we're still important to her, why do you think we're still here?

Pierre: Because my cooking is good and your fighting skills are better?

Nicole: No no no! You're both still here because i love you both dearly.

Alucard: Well, i believe that answers your question.

Pierre: _Uugghh,_ N-Nicole. Think about this, this person is clearly not fit for a relationship. I mean, with the stuff i've heard so far..

Nicole: That would be akin to telling me i'm not fit for one, don't you know how that sounds to me? He isn't unhinged!

Caste: Well, with the information i presented, i feel i kind of depicted that.. I'm sincerely sorry.

Pierre: _How do you know that??_

Nicole: Because, i've seen how he acts! He doesn't just walk around with a pair of scissors waiting to chop someone's hair off, he isn't unresponsive to anything else, he actually and kind of surprisingly can act like a normal person, just like how i can! _Saying something like that feels like a real shit show, you know that?!_

Alucard: I believe she's right, though we see the mentally ill in a dangerous and unsettling light, they are normal people just like you and me and they deserve relationships that benefit their personal and emotional needs just like you and me, Pierre.

Pierre: _... You're right.. I'm sorry, Nicole..._

Nicole: That's fine, as long you don't go to hurtful words to try and rescue you for jealousy anymore. Now i'm off to see the dog, the wonderful, anxiety ridden dog, Courage! Let's go, Corralline.

* Pierre looks down sadly as Alucard puts his hand on his shoulder. They then hug Nicole and Nicole and Corralline go out the castle gates and onto the port in front of the castle and Corralline transforms herself into a rocket, which Nicole puts on a space suit and prepares to get launched into the Dreamscape in search of the newly instated Courage universe...

Everyone waves goodbye, and Nicole hops onto Corralline's back, having her strap Nicole to her as they two take lift off and roughly zoom into the Dreamscape's atmosphere. *

Nicole: **_Woooohoohoohooaahh!!_**

Corralline: Sorry for the rough start, you know the Dreamscape. _Sooo maaany_ atmospheres..

Nicole: _Not a problem.._

Corralline: Are you sure?

Nicole: If you don't count retching a problem, _puhghh!_

Corralline: Oh come on, it wasn't that bad was it?

Nicole: Why don't you trying telling my stomach that..

Corralline: Now, hmm... Where'd you put the universe?

Nicole: Remember? It goes in file order of A to Z now, we couldn't find Ally's universe so much i got tired of looking for it.

Corralline: So, in the C's, _hmmm..._ We'll have to look still then.

Nicole: And that part i still don't like.

Corralline: Don't worry, I'll make sure we find it, just don't get _too excited._

Nicole: _Hey!!_

Corralline: Pfft..

* As Corralline sifts through the many universes to get to Courage's, Nicole contemplates what she and Corralline will look like when they get there, as they usually assume different forms when going into universes with different art styles than hers. *

Nicole: What do you think i should wear? I'm thinking... Pink.

Corralline: Well, you're going to want to wear a color that compliments Fred's colors if you want to get with him. Which, hmm... Olive, green, yellow... Yea, i can't think of anything you'd wear other than pink, really.

Nicole: Ooh, maybe red? A red mini-dress?

Corralline: You're not cosplaying as Panty, Nicole.

Nicole: _Damn you!!_

Corralline: Hmhmhm.. Let's see... The universe is coming up on the horizon.

Nicole: _Oh my gosh!!_ Do i look good?

Corralline: ... Sure. Just prepare for better or worse, because lord am i preparing for worse..

Nicole: Oh, funny. Real funny.

Corralline: Exactly.

Nicole: Oh, **_YOU_** -

Corralline: We're almost here, _hoooold oooon..._

Nicole: **_Wooooooaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!_**

* As Corralline gets closer and closer to the universe's atmophere, the air in Nicole's space suit tightens and as they warp into the universe, the space suit completely vanishes, and Nicole and Corralline take their new forms. Nicole closes her eyes and holds her breath, until Corralline reassures her. *

Corralline: It's okay, you can breathe now, we're uh, we're flying in a sky now.

Nicole: Hm?... _Heeeeee, ughughughh!!..._ Huh.. What time is it here?

Corralline: Hmm.. Twelve fifty.

Nicole: Oh, so really late?

Corralline: Yea.

Nicole: Oh, that's _bad._ Like, _real_ bad. Like, _real anxiety hours_ bad.

Corralline: Don't blame me, it's your plan.

Nicole: Huhuhuh, you look different.

Corralline: Eh, shut up.

Nicole: So where's the farm? Do you see it?

Corraline: Yes, but it looks like a speck from up here, we need to get lower.

* Courage is seen looking out of the window in the front room of the farmhouse, to which Muriel asks him what's wrong. *

Muriel: Oh, Courage. You've been looking out the windows since last week! What's got you in such a spook?

Courage: Mmmm..

Muriel: Come now, you must be exhausted. Why don't we have dinner, then go to bed?

Eustace: Stupid dog! Get away from the window, nothin's out there!

Courage: Hmmmhmm.. Hm?

* Courage looks up and sees a flashing light from something shiny landing near the farmhouse, to which he yipes and holds his head. *

Muriel: Oh! What is it, Courage? Did you see something that gave you a fright?

Eustace: Probably just overreacting, dumb dog..

* Courage looks back out of the window to see a tall girl standing outside the house with a metal looking figure. The girl turns around to show her almost inhumanly large green eyes looking at the house, and the robot turns it head towards the house as well when the girl smiles and points towards the window, making Courage whine and quickly move away from the window.

Courage then runs to Muriel and tugs on her dress, making a face to try and make her notice what he's trying to tell her before the doorbell rings. *

Muriel: Oh, Courage dear could you get the door for me, please? I'm going to go make dinner.

Courage: _Eeeee..._

Eustace: Let's hope it's not one of those door-to-door salesmen, gettin' tired of 'em.

* Courage swallows his fear and runs back to the door, opening it to see the two girls he saw out the window as the green eyed girl smiles politely and looks down at him with her eyes shining. *

Nicole: Oh look! A dog that doesn't bark incessantly, have you seen that before?

Corralline: No, and i'm doubting you have either due to your deliberating fear of them.

* Courage's fear then turns to confusion, as he scratches his head at Nicole and Corralline's words. *

Muriel: Courage dearie, please let whoever's at the door in, it must be freezing out there!

Nicole: It actually really is..

Corralline: Then you should've taken my advice and not worn such a tiny pink dress, or at least worn something a little less revealing, come on Nicole.

* Courage stops scratching his head and holds the door open for the two and Nicole and Corralline walk into the house, with Corralline looking around as Nicole gets a hit of nostalgia. *

Nicole: Wow, so cozy.. Just like i remember it.

Corralline: Weirdly cozy if you ask me.

Muriel: Oh! Why, hello. You two must be cold, i'll get you some blankets to warm up.

Eustace: Eh, who are you two anyway, and what are you looking for too?

Nicole: Ohoho, don't mind me, sir. I was just looking for... _Information~_

* Nicole's eyes close half-way, making Courage feel slightly unsettled about how she said the last word. *

Muriel: Oh, well what kind of information are you looking for, dear?

Nicole: Well, i'm glad you asked! I'm actually hoping you're the one who can answer my questions. I have, many of them.

Courage: Oh great, i can _feel_ how not good this'll be...

Muriel: Well, i'm glad i can be any help if i can. What kind of questions do ya have for me?

Nicole: Ahaha, well... I actually wanted to know about your nephew, Fred.

Courage: _Knew it!!_

Muriel: Oh, Fred! I haven't seen him in awhile, but he actually came by for a visit one time.

Eustace: Why are you talking about that freak? He's nothing but a pain in the head.

Nicole: Oh, i'm sorry sir, but i wasn't asking for any information from you, so excuse me.

Eustace: Wha? Err! Whatever, just leave me out of it, then!

Nicole: Oh, no worries sir, i will.

Eustace: _Erggrr..._

* Eustace gets up from the couch and walks upstairs, leaving Courage and Muriel with Nicole and Corralline. *

Corralline: Good job.

Nicole: Thank you, i can't stand him.

Courage: Hmmhmmhm...

* Nicole notices Courage is looking up at her, at first she tries to look away from him but her discomfort makes her look down at him with a displeased expression and Courage freezes in fear. *

Nicole: Why...

* Nicole smiles and picks Courage up, handing him to Muriel. *

Nicole: Hold onto him, please.

Muriel: Oh! Well, alright. Here ya go, warm cozy blankets.

Corralline: Oh, thank you but i don't really need a blanket, i have a heating system.

Muriel: Oh, well alrightie then.

Nicole: Awesome, more blankets for me!

Corralline: Hmhm.

* Nicole sits down on the couch, being covered in blankets as Corralline stands by her. *

Muriel: Would ya like anything to drink?

Corralline: Actually, i can't drink anything other than oil.

Nicole: Got any soda?

Muriel: Oh, sorry. I'm afraid not.

Nicole: Well, got any tea?

Muriel: Of course!

Nicole: I'd love some!

Muriel: Great! I'll be right back. Don't worry about Courage too much, he's a good boy.

Courage: _oooooh!_

Nicole: Don't worry, i'll try not to...

* Muriel puts Courage down and walks back into the kitchen, with Courage looking back at Nicole with worried eyes. *

Corralline: ... You're not _really_ one for tea, are you.

Nicole: Not unless it's highly sweetened.

Corralline: You're going to kill yourself drinking it like that.

Nicole: Aw, that's the point! Ahah-

Corralline: Not funny.

Nicole: Okay..

Courage: Yeesh...

Nicole: So, Courage.

Courage: _Hm??_

Nicole: I have a question for you, too. But, i'll ask it later, when i leave.

Courage: Mmmhmmhm..

Nicole: Thank you for understanding.

* Nicole closes her eyes and smiles brightly at Courage, as he gets confused by her again. Muriel then walks back into the room, handing Nicole her tea and sitting down. *

Muriel: There ya go, be careful, it's still hot.

Nicole: Thank you so much.

Muriel: You're welcome, dear. Now, what questions did ya have?

Corralline: Thank goodness this is almost over.

Nicole: Well, first i'd like to ask how he was as a child.

Corraline: Oh, this is **_far_ **from over...

Muriel: Oh, well.. I can't recall much, but i do remember some things that happened when i used to visit him and his parents.

Nicole: Care to give an example?

Muriel: Well i remember going to the pet store with his mum to get him a pet, since he'd been doing good with grades and behaving and all that. His mum wanted to get him the most adorable thing they had, and i got her to buy a pink little puffball. It was so adorable, and it's eyes were almost as huge as it's head! It was wonderful...

Nicole: Oh, hm.. Go on.

Muriel: Well, a few days later, his mum called me and told me he'd shaved the little thing clean of all the fur it had. I came over and surely it's fur was all gone, the little thing looked so angry it barely looked anything like the pet we bought days ago, so his parents took him to a therapist but they told us nothing was wrong with him.

Nicole: Ah, interesting...

Corralline: Wow... _Really?_

Muriel: Yes, and though we still thought so they told us they wouldn't be seeing him again, that is until his seventeenth birthday.

Nicole: What happened then?

Corralline: Oh geez, this is taking way too long..

Muriel: From what i can remember, he had his first girlfriend when he turned sixteen. He talked about her to me almost constantly, but more about her hair than anything else. I distinctly remember his voice when he called me that night, he sounded so sad...

Corralline: Please don't gain sympathy, you won't be able to get out of this if you do-

Nicole: _Awww, what'd he say..?_

Corralline: _Oohhh_ geez.

Muriel: I couldn't hear him exactly because he sounded like he was crying, but from what i picked up he'd let his impulses get out of hand again and the girl was very mad at him, and that his parents were angry too so they made him go back to the therapist again.

Corralline: It sounds to me like you're the only real confidant he's had...

Muriel: Well, kids in school either tried to stay away from him or make fun of him, and his parents were hard on him, but i tried my best to be there when i could.

Corralline: Huh, either stayed away or made fun, harsh parents... Hm, sounds like this little quirk of his got him in trouble many of times.

Muriel: Yes, but only before that incident happened. On the phone he told me how he was going to change himself, no matter what he did. He started getting better after that, and after his twentieth birthday i didn't really hear much from him. Sometimes i got worried if the lad was alright or not, but when he came over a year ago i was reassured.

Corralline: Well, i'm glad he retained some semblance of self-control.

Muriel: Well, actually...

* Muriel adjusts her glasses and looks down at Courage, who's intently looking at Nicole. *

Muriel: He tried his best.

Corralline: Huh, understandable. Trust me when i say i have people like that in my life, too.

Nicole: Huh? What?

Corralline: Don't worry about it.

Nicole: Oh! Well, there's one more thing i need to ask.

Muriel: What is it?

Nicole: Ahaha, i was wondering... If you knew what institution he's admitted to? Or, if you at least know where it'd located?

Muriel: Oh, i actually have a paper they gave me before leaving with him. Let me go get it, dear.

* Muriel gets up and walks up the stairs, leaving Courage with Nicole again. *

Courage: _Hmmmm..._

Nicole: ... Oh, don't worry. I won't hiss at you or anything, i'm actually kind of scared you'd do it to me, aha.

Courage: Hm?

Corralline: This little pup doesn't seem to get it, does he.

Nicole: We're not monsters, Courage. It's okay to be scared sometimes but i'm not here for anything more than what i've already asked for.

Courage: Well, what she's asking for is way more worrying than anything i could've thought she'd do!

Muriel: Alright dear, i found the paper. Here ya go.

Nicole: Ah, thank you. Corralline, could you copy this?

Corralline: Sure.

* Corralline closes one eye and spans the piece of paper with the other, making a copy of the page come out of her thigh and she rips from her thigh and hands Nicole it. *

Nicole: Ah, uh.. The phone number is missing.

Muriel: It is? Oh, well if you're going there you could ask for their number, right?

Nicole: _Yeeeeeeaa,_ but this is all i really needed. Thank you.

Muriel: No worries, i'm glad to help. But i do wonder what you had all those questions for?

Nicole: ... _Uh, huhuh, uhm.._ It's actually quite embarrassing, uh-

Corralline: She has a crush on him.

Nicole: _Corrie!!_

Muriel: Aww, ahohoho, oh dearie! How adorable!

Courage: Well, didn't see _that_ coming. **_Really!_**

Nicole: Ahehem, well we really must be going on, thanks for all the help!

Muriel: Ohohoho, you're welcome!

* Nicole heads for the door, but Corralline stops her as Muriel gets up and walks in the kitchen. *

Corralline: Wait, you forgot the number.

Nicole: I can just ask them for-

Corralline: Do you, a mentally ill person, really want to ask a mental institution for their phone number...

Nicole: ... Uh, hey Courage?

Corralline: Thought so.

Courage: Hm?

Nicole: Sorry for bothering you tonight, but i need just one last thing. I need the number for the place where Fred lives, you can get it for me, right?

* A surge of urgency spikes through Courage's eyes as he feels like he can help Nicole avoid having what happened to him happen to her, and so he runs all the way to the attic and gets the wristband he took from Fred out of a drawer and runs back downstairs, handing it to her to which she hands to Corraline. *

Nicole: Here, copy this?

Corralline: Fine.

* Corralline takes the band and scans it, copying it and handing the copy to Nicole. Nicole then smiles at the wristband and Corralline smacks her hand to her forehead. *

Nicole: _I wonder what he smells like~_

Corralline: Don't _do_ that, just give it back.

Nicole: Oh, sorry. Here, Courage.

* Courage looks at Nicole puzzledly and she gives the wristband back to him. *

Nicole: What? Do you think i was going to take it from you? No, that'd be unfair...

* Nicole and Corralline then head for the door, and as Corralline walks out of the door, Nicole looks back at Courage and a sad smile as Courage looks at her. *

Courage: Hm?...

Nicole: _... Courage? Thank you. Goodbye, Courage.._

* Nicole walks out of the door and closes it quietly, and Courage stratches his head before smiling at the door, feeling like he helped, at least in some little way... *


	2. Decadence.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Corralline go to the home for freaky barbers to take Fred to the Universe Castle, and Nicole and Fred have a little talk while Corralline tries to keep an eye on them, still having slight suspicions on the way back to the Universe Castle.

* Nicole and Corralline are seen walking in the middle of nowhere, being exhausted from walking so far without getting anywhere close to any sort of road. *

Nicole: Ugh, we've been walking forever!

Corralline: I told you we should've stole that truck.

Nicole: And i told you that's their only way into town!

Corralline: Maybe we should've looked for a bus stop.

Nicole: Bus stop, out here? Ha, that'd be funny if it didn't sound so impossible.. Plus, why'd i want to take a bus? There's people who could take your wallet on there..

Corralline: Point taken.

Nicole: _Uugghh,_ why can't you just, i dunno, transform into a car or _something??_

Corralline: Because you didn't ask.

Nicole: Well, then, can you?

Corralline: What do you take me for, a windows vista? Of course i can.

Nicole: Then please do it before i dunno, buzzards come after us.

Corralline: _That's_ what you're worried about with this trip...?

Nicole: Oh, just shut up and get us out of here!

Corralline: Fair enough.

* Corralline flies into the air and twists herself into a sizable looking car, making Nicole run out of the way when she falls back down, opening the driver door. *

Corralline: Alright, now get in.

Nicole: Huh... I don't really go _inside_ you, do i-

Corralline: I have no insides, just do it.

* Nicole shrugs and hops in the driver's seat to see Corralline's in the passenger's seat, which freaks her out a little. *

Nicole: _Waah!_ But, i thought-

Corralline: I didn't really " transform ", i just got this out.

Nicole: So you carry this big thing with you wherever you go?

Corralline: Yes, it's the only way i can retain your safety if and when we get lost.

Nicole: Aww, you're really thoughtful you know that, Corralline?

Corralline: I'm just doing what i'm programmed to do, make you happy and keep you safe. That's why i refrained from denying you this trip, even with safety in mind still.

Nicole: Oh please, like anyone really needs hair.

Corralline: For cosmetic purposes and to make sure you don't freeze during harsh weather you do, even with clothing.

Nicole: ... _Whatever._

Corralline: Now i know you don't know how to drive, so the car is on auto-pilot. So yea, don't try to drive.

Nicole: Thanks for the heads-up, like i'd try to.

Corralline: You've tried to in the past, i know. I just put in the coordinates for the institution so we'll be there in no time...  
Countering in the distance, probably not no time, but it'll give us time to relax.

Nicole: Right. I can't wait, i just can't wait, i know it'll be as good as i picture it~

Corralline: You and i definitely have different pictures in our heads, then.

* The lights from the car illuminate the surrounding area as it carries Corralline and Nicole through the darkness, as Nicole has a smiling flustered look on her face and Corralline rolls her eyes and checks the time to see it's 1:30 am. Corralline sighs annoyedly at Nicole's expression as they sit patiently in the car as it drives through the dirt.

After awhile the car hits road, making Nicole and Corralline jump out of their seats and making Nicole hit her head against the roof. *

Nicole: _ **Pahhck!!**... Oooohh.._

Corralline: As if you didn't have enough brain damage.

Nicole: Ugh, shut up, owch _oohh_ gosh... A-Are we almost there?

Corralline: We just barely got on the road.

Nicole: Damn it!... Is there an approximate time?

Corralline: about... two hours. And that's an approximation.

Nicole: _Ooohhh.._

Corralline: Feeling not so sure? We can always turn ba-

Nicole: Shut up!... We're doing this.

Corralline: Ugh, you...

* * *

 

* Hours pass, and Corralline nudges Nicole to wake her up as the car pulls into a particular parking lot. *

Corralline: Nicole.. Nicole, wake up.. We're here.

Nicole: _What?!!_ I'm conscious! Huh?

Corralline: You pinhead, i said we're here.. _Finally..._

Nicole: _Huuuhhh..._

* Nicole looks out the car window, to see the giant grey building in front of her. Her eyes light up, then quickly go dim as she knows what she has to do next. *

Corralline: Imagine how many people are in there.. What they have to do just to keep them in captivity.. What timeframe is this place set in, again?

Nicole: I assume the time it was made...

Corralline: Which is?

Nicole: ... nineteen ninety nine..

Corralline: Oh.. That's, still really old.

Nicole: Yep.. I'm not going to like having to go in there. I'm scared.

Corralline: Pshh, it's not like they can read your mind or something. As long as you act normal, they won't suspect anything.

Nicole: These people are _trained_ to seek out any and all flaws within a person...

Corralline: Their job is to help people with this _specific_ illness. They shouldn't _care_ about your depression and anxieties. It's none of their business, _literally._

Nicole: ... Still..

* Nicole and Corralline get out of the car, making their way to the doors of the home for freaky barbers. Nicole's expression turns to immense fear and nervousness as Corralline looks up at the grey building, considering how late it is she knows they'll most likely wake whoever's at the desk up. Corralline opens the door for Nicole and the two walk in to see a burly man in a white suit look up at them from his magazine. He then puts it away to talk to them as Nicole tries to keep a friendly expression covering her anxiety of the man looking her up and down as she and Corralline sit in the chairs in front of the desk. Nicole looks at the man's nametag as he speaks to her so she doesn't have to look him in the eye, the man's gruff voice giving her more anxiety to push back. *

Mcgilacoty: Ahem... You ladies need somethin'?

Nicole: Oh, well, uh..

Corralline: Actually yes, we do. You see, we come from out of town and we were actually hoping you could help us find a friend of ours.

Nicole: _What are you doing?_

Corralline: _Giving you a cover._

Mcgilacoty: Looking for a friend, huh? Well i wouldn't say you'd find any here that aren't loons, ahahaha.

Nicole: _Ugh.._

Corralline: Well, we know of our friend's mental state and we were half hoping we could find him here, since we asked his aunt about his current whereabouts.

Mcgilacoty: Alright, i have a clue who you're talking about, but just to be sure you're going to have to tell me. I'm a bit tired, ya see.

Corralline: Okay, would you have any patients here by the name of Fred?

Mcgilacoty: Aahh, i knew i had a hunch. We do, actually. First hall down, all the way in containment unit 308. I'm actually really glad you came here, he's been doing a lot better after last year, guess you could say he let his crazy out on a poor little puppy dog but i guess after that, when they put him on something he kinda started to get better.

Nicole: Why, that's wonderful news!

Corralline: Do you know what he was put on?

Mcgilacoty: Oh, yeah. It was, uhh... _Uuhhh.._

Nicole: Hmm..

Mcgilacoty: Oh yeah, it was Sertraline! Ya know, Zoloft? Yeah, studies started happenin' all around last year and since the test came back positive with helping these kinds of people, so many of them went home that we actually only have a handful of 'em here now. Yeah... Only the handful left that don't actually have homes anymore due to their families disowning them or not having room anymore, such is the case for Fred here.

Corralline: Well, how well has he actually improved over the course of the time he was put on the medicine?

Mcgilacoty: Oh, a lot, actually. It's really surprising to see that, but in all honesty i say it'd a huge step forward.

Corralline: Hm, this employee doesn't really seem malicious to the patients as he is just really tired of his job...

Nicole: You _say_ that...

Mcgilacoty: But yeah, we called his aunt up the other week ago to ask her if we could send him to her so he can be released since well, he doesn't really need to be here anymore but she told us there ain't no room where she is, so he unfortunately has to stay here. He told us he had no problem with it, i guess he's grown accustom to the place, but that's not really good for someone who's improved as much as he has. It might make him worse again to stay here, or it might even make him develop worse disorders, come to think of it, so we're really worried that could happen if we don't give him somewhere else to live soon.

* Nicole's face lights up as Corralline slowly blinks and breathes in, knowing what she's going to say. *

Nicole: Well, that's kind of the reason we came here, to give him somewhere to live.

Mcgilacoty: Really.. You two. Why, you don't even look like you're old enough to own a house!

Nicole: My good sir, i can assure you i do in fact own a house.

Corralline: _Pfff..._

Mcgilacoty: Really? Can you drive a car, too?

Corralline: How do you think we got here?

Mcgilacoty: Alright, i'm just messing with ya. Here, first you'll have to fill out a form, stating you're capable enough to handle him in your care.

* Mcgilacoty hands Nicole a paper, in which she signs and fills out before getting to the mental wellness check portion of the form.

Nicole looks at the paper nervously, and Corralline nods to her, telling her to not answer truthfully and Nicole looks back at Mcgilacoty, as scenarios in her mind play out where he finds out she's worse than she looks and she gets locked away forever like a caged animal... She then shakes her head and looks back down at the paper, quickly filling it out as Mcgilacoty looks at her pensively. When she finishes, she quickly hands the paper back to Mcgilacoty in a slight panic. *

Corralline: _Did you answer truthfully?_

Nicole: _Of course not, at least not that last part._

Mcgilacoty: Okay, let's see here... So, you live out of state?

Corralline: More like out of world..

Nicole: Uhh, yes.

Mcgilacoty: ... Eh. Alright, i'll just keep a hold of this record, and well.. Now he's pretty much, free to go. But i'll have to get him out for you, the door's always locked under any circumstance so, yeah.

* Mcgilacoty puts the paper with Fred's files, then shuts the cabinet and gets out of his chair, starting to walk down the hall as Nicole gets out of her seat. *

Corralline: I'm going to the car.

Nicole: Why?

Corralline: Because i _don't_ want to _see_ this.

* Corralline then walks out of the building and Nicole glares at the door. *

Nicole: Hmph, rude. Uh, wait sir! You don't mind if i come with, do you?

Mcgilacoty: Ma'am i'm almost halfway down the hall.

Nicole: Ooh!

* Nicole quickly runs to Mcgilacoty, and proceeds to walk with him to Fred's containment unit. He fumbles around with his keys as Nicole grows more anxious by looking at the passing doors, and she decides to just look forward and not think of being in one of the units...

The two finally get to Fred's unit, and Mcgilacoty turns to Nicole before putting the key in the lock. *

Mcgilacoty: Now, you gotta think, even with all i've said there's still a chance an accident can happen.  
But, you gotta be patient with these kinds of people, lashing out isn't the way to get them to listen or stop.

Nicole: Ohoho, sir, i know how to properly treat people.

Mcgilacoty: Alright, just sayin'. These types of people already have a hard enough life without others constantly degrading them..

Nicole: _Oh... I know.._

Mcgilacoty: Well.. Here ya go.

* As Mcgilacoty unlocks the door, Nicole feels her heart race so much it nearly beats out of her chest, but she tries to maintain a calm, friendly smile as Mcgilacoty looks at her puzzledly, and then, he opens the door...

Mcgilacoty looks around the mostly barren room, looking for Fred as his eyes shift from one side of the room to the other, then he sees Fred is still asleep. Nicole looks to where he looks, and the blush on her face grows ever redder as she fixes her gaze on Fred's bed, but she quickly covers her face as Mcgilacoty looks back at her. *

Mcgilacoty: Sorry, this isn't exactly when he wakes up, or anyone else for that matter.

Nicole: Oh, well, uh-

Mcgilacoty: Don't worry, i'll get him up. I'm sure he'll be happy to leave this place, with such a stink hole it is.

Nicole: Well... At least you're aware of that.

Mcgilacoty: We're going under new management, but there's still things here i don't like doing. But anyhow.  
_Fred!!_ I'm sorry to wake ya up, but you're going out! Someone petitioned to take you in!

* Nicole freezes when she sees the covers on the bed shift. Fred soon lifts one of his hands to his face, and opens his eyes. He grabs the covers and pulls them over to the other side of him, and he stretches as he sits up on his bed, rubbing his eyes as he smiles, slightly happy of the news as he looks over to the familiar guard and the unfamiliar girl standing next to him.

He gazes at the girl's face, as Nicole smiles at him with half closed eyes. Fred holds his chin and raises an eyebrow, still smiling as Mcgilacoty speaks. *

Mcgilacoty: This young lady filled out a release form for you, Fred. She told me she went and talked to your aunt Muriel before coming here to pick you up.

Fred: ... Muriel? Hmm... Who might this young lady be?

Mcgilacoty: Her name's Nicole, and she's from out of state. Good timing too, since you just got a remission form done last week, wouldn't you think? Aheh.

Fred: Mm, yes, very lucky...

* Fred stands up from his bed, stretching some more before rubbing his head and looking back at Nicole, to which she blushes flusteredly. *

Mcgilacoty: Alright, we'll let ya get your things and everything, just don't take too long.

Fred: Very well, thank you.

Mcgilacoty: Yep.

* Mcgilacoty closes the door to the containment unit and him and Nicole wait for Fred to get ready to go while they talk. *

Nicole: So, do you know anything about Fred's childhood?

Mcgilacoty: Nah, i don't know nothin' that wasn't put on his records.

Nicole: Oh, i see. Well, anything you can tell me?

Mcgilacoty: Not exactly, much of what's on record is confidential, so i can't really say nothin'.

Nicole: I see..

Mcgilacoty: You see very interested in learning about him though, are you sure you're his friend?

Nicole: Well.. I'm a family friend.

Mcgilacoty: Ah... No worries, i won't tell anyone.

Nicole: But, isn't that against the rules?

Mcgilacoty: Not really, if you're a family friend, that still means friend.

Nicole: Well... Alright. I just wanted to be honest with you, being in here feels really dreadful. I don't like being around any place like this, I really just came here to get Fred. I... Care about him. A lot.

Mcgilacoty: Ahaha, seems like it!

Nicole: Uh-huh.. Yup. It actually came as a surprise to me, but after awhile i just felt like, well.. I had to come get him.

* Nicole looks down with a goofy look on her face, and Fred holds his ear to the other side of the door, listening in on the conversation before grabbing his suitcase and opening the door. *

Fred: Well, it appears i'm ready to go...

Mcgilacoty: Ah, good. Let's escort you two out. Then maybe i can catch up on my sleep, ahaha!

* Mcgilacoty begins to walk down the hall with Nicole and Fred, with Nicole noticeably looking around at the units again as her nervousness grows. Fred walks behind the two as Mcgilacoty keeps talking with Nicole. *

Mcgilacoty: You seem tense, you know that?

Nicole: Oh, well, you know.. Places like this just remind me of things..

Mcgilacoty: Honestly this place is largely just boring to me.

Nicole: I see.

Mcgilacoty: Well hopefully you won't be seeing this place again since it apparently gives you the heebie-geebies.

Nicole: Ohoho, don't worry. I'm sure we won't be coming back anytime soon.

Mcgilacoty: Huh, seems like you trust Fred.

Nicole: Oh, why of course! From what you've told me i'm sure we won't have any accidents, and i am a very trusting person afterall.

Mcgilacoty: Well, you know.. You never know.

Nicole: Ahohoho! That's hilarious.

Mcgilacoty: Psshh, alright..

* the group reaches the front desk, and Mcgilacoty goes back to his desk. *

Mcgilacoty: Well, i guess this is goodbye, Fred. Have a good time, and all that.

Fred: Well, i can't say i won't miss this place, but i know i'll certainly miss everyone here.

Mcgilacoty: Eh, there's barely anyone here anymore anyway. Not like it's a bad thing, though. It looks like you're just another one of the rehabilitated now, Fred. I'm proud.

Fred: Yes, i'm quite glad as well. Thank you for helping out around here, Mcgilacoty...

Mcgilacoty: Have a nice life, try not to get into any trouble!

Fred: Don't worry, i won't...

* Fred follows Nicole out of the huge grey facility, and Nicole walks out into the parking lot as Fred follows suit. She looks around until she sees Corralline's car, and Corralline sees them approaching and she quickly hops into the back seat as Nicole opens the trunk to put Fred's suitcase in it.

After that's done, the two then get in the car, and Corralline pokes her head out from the back seat slightly to see Fred sitting in the passenger's side, to which she slightly glares as Nicole speaks. *

Nicole: So sorry for the cramped space, this car seems to be tinier on the inside than out.

Fred: Hmm, i haven't seen a model of vehicle like this before.

Nicole: Well honestly i haven't either, aha. This is my friend's car, i just uhh.. Borrowed it.

Fred: Mm, i see...

* Fred looks at Nicole with his usual smile, and Nicole's face turns pink as she gets nervous. *

Nicole: Hm- Uh, w-well, would you like to listen to something?

Fred: Sure, i've always wanted to listen to the radio again.

Nicole: Huh, of course! Let's see.

* Nicole turns the radio on, and the song that plays first is Celestial Fantasia by BeaT/Osmosys. Nicole scratches her head at the song, but shrugs as they keep listening to it. *

Fred: Hm, i haven't heard something like this played on a radio station before.

Nicole: Might be a special radio station then. Alright, we might want to put our seat-belts on, it's going to be a bumpy ride home.

Fred: Very well.

* Nicole looks at Fred with a small twinkle in her eye as he puts his seat-belt on, and he looks back at her with a curious look. *

Fred: So... Did you hear about me from my aunt, or did you go to her to ask her where i was?

Nicole: Uhh, well uhm, i-.. I'll, explain everything later. I'm just not quite sure you're ready to hear what i need to say yet.

Fred: Hm, very well then.

* Nicole blushes more, as she the pretends to start driving as the car starts and drives itself out of the parking lot of the mental institution and on the road until they're far enough away from the building to start warping back to the Universe Castle. *

Fred: Mm, that's rather odd. I don't remember the road turning purple after awhile.

Nicole: Oh, well, i-it's the route i have to take to my house, you know!

Fred: Mcgilacoty was right, you _do_ seem tense.

Nicole: Oh, it's just, you know-... The weather!

Corralline: Oh she is _totally_ not winging this good...

Fred: Hmhm, i suppose.

Nicole: Yup, ahahaha, ahem... Say, is that tie you're wearing... Purple?

Fred: Hm? Why, yes, yes it is.

Corralline: What's she up to...

Nicole: That's so cool, my favorite color is purple!

Fred: Hmm, that's interesting.

Nicole: Yea, i wonder, what's your favorite color?

Fred: Ah, i haven't really considered it, i suppose it could be the color i'm wearing, since it seems to be what suits me best.

Nicole: Oh wow, really? I'd have to say you like really good in it, so i think you're right!

Fred: Oh, why, thank you, hmhmhmhm~

Nicole: Huh? O-Oh, uhm, well, you know, y-you're welcome.

* Nicole smiles nervously as her voice cracks and her face turns pinker, as Fred smiles and giggles at her. Corralline sits still and rolls her eyes as the two keep talking. *

Nicole: S-So!... Do you have any family aside from your aunt?

Fred: _Well..._ Of course i do.

Nicole: Really? Uh.. What- What's your mom's name?

Fred: My mother's name? Why...

Nicole: Huh?

Fred: Her name... Was Dorothy...

Nicole: Dorothy? Oh my gosh, that's such a pretty name! Sounds like she was nice.

Fred: Hm, indeed she was. Everyday i spent with her, she loved me so much... She had so much love, and care.. So much, deep, deep, love.. I felt like she was the only person aside from my aunt Muriel who cared about me, really.. She loved me so dearly, so tenderly... She had great aspirations for me, so many great ideas and great expectations.. That i, shamefully, didn't live up to, at least, not until...

Nicole: Until.. What..?

* Fred turns away and sighs, yet still keeping his signature smile. He looks out the window as the warp beams pass the car by, and Fred stares at them, resting his forehead on the window as he sighs again, going silent for a bit. *

Fred: ... I didn't get to tell her, just how i felt about her... She, passed away, while i was being... Contained.

Nicole: Oh, no..

Corralline: Oh, no.

Fred: Yes.. It was when i turned twenty seven, i had just been caught, for shaving a man down to near baldness, he wasn't happy with my service as a barber, and the second week i was confined by my landlords, my mother had fallen ill to a disease.. The last thing i heard from her over the phone, was... " Fred, i know you've been a very naughty boy.. But i still love you, with all of my undying heart. Don't let anyone tell you you're a freak. I'll always love you, my dear sweet boy... My dear, sweet, Fred... " It's been years now, But whenever i close my eyes, i can always feel my mother, hugging me, just like she did when i was a boy...

Nicole: Oh gosh, that... That must've been utterly heartbreaking..

Fred: Hm.. There's nothing much i could've done to prevent it, even if i wanted to go see her so much... I was paying the price for being, naughty..

Corralline: I still don't like how he uses that word...

Nicole: Well... I had a parent of mine pass away, too. He wasn't really close to me, but it still hurt.

Fred: Really?

Nicole: I've actually had plenty of people pass away. Huh, one of my earliest memories was of my uncle Danny passing away and me being just so confused, aha...

Fred: Well, i don't think little children would be accustom to death quite yet..

Nicole: I think it's when i was four or something.

Fred: Then, definitely not, ahmhmhm...

Nicole: Yea.. When my dad died, i was eleven. Or, ten. We got the news by mail, because he didn't live with us. He couldn't live with us, he... Had a problem. My mom opened the letter and read it, i remember being so confused. She just kept crying and didn't tell me anything... He really meant a lot to her, even then. When i finally got told, a strange, but overwhelming feeling came over me, i collapsed into myself, i just couldn't stop crying. I laid on the living room floor, and cried, so much.. I cried, and cried and cried until my face hurt, then cried some more. I couldn't understand why, though. I didn't even get to meet my dad. He was just, something to me... Then, just like that, he was nothing...

Fred: Hm... When you lose a parent, it feels like you've lost half of yourself.. Even if you've never even met them, the empty, lost feeling haunts you... I'd imagine it would be confusing, not meeting them.. But the feeling is still there. So your mind tries to make sense of it, while still feeling so lost. So empty, so cold... Losing a father's voice, is just like losing a mother's warm, loving arms...

Nicole: Aheh.. We used to talk on the phone all the time when he got the chance.. We'd plan and imagine about meeting each other, how much fun we'd have together, what he'd buy me for my birthdays.. Aha, it was so much fun...

Fred: Hmm... My father's still alive. From what i can see. We haven't talked, even on the phone, in years. The last thing he told me, was that he was ashamed of me. He didn't like that he had a son like me. His only child, was a monster... He made me feel like i was a monster, he was so ashamed of me that... He became a monster.

Nicole: Oh my god.. You don't mean-

Fred: He'd take out his frustrations on me. He'd pull my hair, smack me with broom handles, lock me in my room when he could.. He wouldn't feed me for nights on end because my mother worked nights at her job. He'd lock me in my room and forget to get me out in the morning for school, so i'd sit by the window and wait for my mother to take me to school.. My father would make me do any and all the chores he didn't feel like doing, he'd push me down into the basement and make me clean it in the dark. He was brutal with me, he'd be enraged every time he had to look at my face, and alone, he'd gotten away with almost everything he's done to me... It'd be such a shame to hear if anything like this has happened to anyone else..

Nicole: Well actually, aha!

Corralline: Don't you do it, Nicole. Don't, you, do it...

Fred: Don't tell me... You've had, _a similar experience..?_

* Fred's usual smile drops into a worried look, and Nicole is shocked by his expression changing sincerely for what she feels like is the first time. Corralline puts her hand to her face, then blinks as she sees Fred's face. *

Nicole: Uh, well...

Fred: You're such a dear, fetching me from my private room to ensure i wouldn't face my doom... How could someone like you, have a damage comparable to mine? I can't picture why anyone would want to harm you, you're so.. Angelic.

Nicole: Uhhh, uh, w-well..

* Nicole blushes more as her lungs fill with nervousness over Fred's compliment. He looks at her worriedly, as Corralline sighs. *

Corralline: You'll see in a minute, bud...

Nicole: Well.. They, wanted to hurt me... Because... Well, i don't know why. I guess, since they had a power over me that someone else just freely gave to them whenever, they felt like they just got to do whatever they wanted to me, however sadistic that sounds.

Fred: ... Who was it? You said your father wasn't there, so it couldn't have been him.

Nicole: W-Well... It was my brother. My older brother. Anthony, that's his name. Whenever i'd come home from school it was always " Did you do your homework? " and " Did you do your chore? ", even when i was just trying to relax, it was always the same damn things.. He'd take away my things, put them somewhere i couldn't reach them, and make me do whatever he wanted me to. Chores, mostly, but still. If i didn't do them by a time he liked, he'd hurt me. If i didn't do them at all, he'd hurt me worse. Pinning me against a wall and choking me, smacking me, kicking me, doing things that'd leave significant bruises that i'd have to cover up. Insulting me, berating me, calling me names and such. He'd threaten to throw the things he took from me away if i didn't do what he said, he'd threaten other things as well, but he'd already done so much to hurt me by then i just didn't care. By the time he made me go to bed, i just... Didn't care. I started not caring because of him... About, stuff. But about myself, mostly. I've let my teeth rot, i let my hair get messy and unbrushed, puffy and uncleaned. I don't take many showers, i don't brush my teeth, i don't clean up after myself, i don't want to do anything to take care of myself anymore, but... I'm slowly recovering. And now, i care a lot more about people and things than i've ever had, because i've developed anxiety disorders because of him. I hated everyday i've had to spend being under the same roof as him. I got to the point where i wanted to die so badly, i almost tried. Many times.. But because of that, i've actually started making myself do things like take showers and brush my teeth, brush my hair and pick up after myself.. I've gotten pretty good, too. And no matter what he tells me, what he says about me, i know i'm the good person, at the end of the day. So i don't worry about what he thinks, one tiny bit.

Fred: ... You've been through so much... I knew you were just like me..

Nicole: Yea, i kinda felt like we had something in common, so i just wanted to hug you- I mean, see you!

Fred: Hm?

Nicole: Yes! See you! That's what i said!

Corralline: Ugh, Nicole...

Fred: Hmhmhm, well i'm glad i got to hear that about you.. Not particularly glad it happened, but i feel like you really do trust me with knowing this part of you...

* Fred smiles again and reaches over to hold Nicole's hand, to which she blushes more and her breathing gets faster as she smiles goofily. *

Nicole: Aheheheheh, w-well, y-you know, aha!

Fred: Hmm, your eyes are so large and round.. So green, so full of memories... I can see right into your soul.. You've been very hurt, but very, very..

Nicole: Hm?..

Corralline: Oh he's **_not_ **gonna...

Nicole: Uh...?

Fred: ... **_Naaaaauuugghhtyyy_**...

* Nicole freezes up at the mention of the word, as it's a very prominent buzzword for her, making her blush red and make a goofy looking expression as her eyes widen in alarm, as Corralline smacks her forehead with her hand. *

Corralline: He did it, he did it... God damned madman..


End file.
